


Dragon Ball X

by AzureDragonKing



Category: Ben 10 Series, Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Possible Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDragonKing/pseuds/AzureDragonKing
Summary: Ben Tennyson hero of heroes, we all know who he is but what if our favorite hero was in dragon ball. Trained by Goku himself and taught by Goku himself and raised as his own, Gohan has an older brother how will the story of Dragon Ball Z change. (Half-Saiyan Ben, Omnitrix Ben, Smarter Goku No Pairing for now possible Super Saiyan 4 cause I like GT only the shadow dragons & 4 tho )
Relationships: Ben Tennyson/Undecided





	1. A New Story

**Author's Note:**

> Sup names Azure this dragon ball, ben 10 crossover fic, I posted this on fanfic.net but I decided to also post it here hope you guys like it

'Thinking'

"Talking"

" ** _Omnitrix talking_** "

Ben Tennyson was a lot of things arrogant, annoying probably, a laser flew past the shapeshifter, but now he was going to be dead. Our hero was running away from two of his greatest enemies right now Vilgax and a mutated Kevin Levin, after sending his cousin Gwen through the null void portal saving her he trapped himself with these two he doesn't know how long he's been here but it felt like weeks him running and fighting.

"Tennyson just give me the Omnitrix and I'll let you live with your life!"

"No way squid face!"

That was Vilgax a conqueror of worlds after the Omnitrix

"Hey, Vilgax you said you would fix me!"

That is Kevin Levin his mutated self looks like that because he touched Ben's Omnitrix and absorbed the DNA and it went haywire, he agreed to help the squid conquer with the promise of being fixed but they aren't going to be important for long. A flash of light enveloped our young hero and he disappeared from both of their sights, Vilgax and Kevin were searching they just found the boy he's been evading their capture for weeks. Little did they know below them there was Ben in one of his many 13 transformations Grey Matter hanging on to an asteroid.

AS the two left Ben changed into Stinkfly and rushed to his small base and in the center was a nearly complete null void projector, Ben had to steal a few parts but and had to form plans as Grey matter but it was finished. As ben stepped into the light we see what the ten-year-old looked like, his hair had grown long it was shaggy giving him a wilder look Ben thought it looked cool. His body was toned from the running he had stepped out of Human form to train himself if he ever lost master control, his shirt and pants were torn in certain parts.

Ben wasn't sure if he was here for weeks or a few months but his hard work was bought to pay off.

"Gwen, grandpa I'm coming home."

But our hero was interrupted by none other than the two who were hunting him down.

"So Tennyson you made a projector I would thank you if I didn't want to tear you asunder"

"Aw a present for us Tennyson you shouldn't have don't worry we got you one too!"

With that Kevin pulled out a ray gun covered in red circuitry, Ben steeled his nerves and ran to activate the projector as he was getting closer he was shot with the ray gun and a red light ran to him to his Omnitrix and the hourglass started to spiral. Ben couldn't focus on that as the portal opened from the projector and forcibly sucked in all three of them.

As they were traversing the portal Kevin saw that he, VIlgax and Ben were being ripped apart

"Um, Squid face the hells happening!"

"It seems Tennyson's portal was incomplete the fool of a boy didn't make it so the travelers were protected from the portal it's spreading our atoms apart!"

Just as Vilgax said that Kevin convulsed and screamed then dispersed into particles, Ben floated there horrified sure Kevin was a jerk but he didn't need to die like that. Then Ben felt something strange as red light glowed from his Omnitrix as it spoke.

" _ **User Genetic Integrity compromised"**_

Ben saw Vilgax cackling

"Enjoy that Tennyson even if you somehow live and reach the end that little laser that you got hit with has begun to degrade your genetic code killing you slowly the Omnitrix save you but will only leave you with half or three-fourths of your genes it will leave all your transformations incomplete there will not be enough genetics to shift you lost Tennyson!"

With that Vilgax disintegrated Ben saw the end of the portal and all he saw was black.

* * *

Goku was walking through the forest when he saw a portal open up and something fall out, the Saiyan rushed towards the location to see the young boy barely conscious Goku being the pure-hearted being he carried the boy to his home little did Goku know he was scanned by a green light. Goku laid the boy on the couch his wife walked in to see her husband lay a young boy on their couch.

"Goku what's going on?"

"CHi-Chi I don't know I walked out and found this kid outside he looks to be hurt."

Ben heard a voice ring through his head

" ** _Genetics repaired with compatible DNA request to fuse with user_** "

Ben nodded his head and with that, the Omnitrix sank into his body, Ben got up and saw he was surrounded by a pretty tall man in an orange gi just like the one Gwen wears and a woman in a Chinese dress.

"Hey, kid are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok where am I?"

"You're in my house in the forest now you came out from a portal can you explain that?"

"Will, you not laugh?"

"Kid I've seen some things hit me."

Ben explain his situation to Goku and Chi-Chi after he was done Goku offered him a solution to get him back home the Dragon balls, they went out and Goku called a flying cloud and offered to be to jump on with some help from the dragon radar they found the dragon balls and during the trip, Goku explained this world to Ben and when they used the dragon balls what Shenron said devastated Ben

" **That Is beyond my power** "

Ben fell to his knees and he accepted that fact and thanked Goku for trying to help, Goku couldn't just leave the kid so he offered to take care of him sure they didn't have much but Goku couldn't leave the kid. Ben hugged his new "father" and Ben decided to make a wish that he hoped Shenron can do.

"Shenron can you let my family know I'm fine and I loved them"

The dragon's eyes glowed as he gave his answer

"That is within my power" with that the Dragon balls scattered and Goku and ben went back home, little did Ben know something about him genetically that made him more related to Goku than he thought.


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup here's chapter two because I already have it done

It's been 4 years since Ben had started living with his new family, it had been strange at first especially with the Omnitrix. The watch had fused with his DNA meaning he could call on the alien's DNA to change a body part or two like Kevin, and Ben had change genetically when Ben was hit by that DNA de-stabilizer the Omnitrix used Gokus DNA to help repair his own. So that made Ben Goku's kid genetically, he told his new parents this and this caused Goku to hang out with his "son" more than usual, Ben and Goku would train a lot almost every single day but Chi-Chi made Ben study and do work but Ben used Greymatters mind to help him cheat.

The training with Goku, Ben expected it to feel weird for him to get tired easily but in fact every time he fought his father he got excited it was a thrill and then there was the tail he grew Goku helped him train it because according to his father that if it gets grabbed Ben would be too weak to fight. He was also told too not to look at the moon but Ben being Ben couldn't help it. So one night he took a look at the moon and he changed into a giant ape Goku and Chi-Chi were worried when they saw Ben transform but the boy was fine in fact he felt great it was like one of his transformations. Goku was surprised his son was able to control his giant ape form, but one day was a really important day for Ben the day Gohan was born it was when Ben was 11 he got a younger brother him and Gohan were inseparable the younger boy always followed his older brother but unlike Ben and Goku, Gohan didn't like to fight. Now that Gohans 4 years old and Ben 15 Goku decided to take his sons to see his friends this is where everything changed.

* * *

"Ben, Gohan let's go!"

Ben got up and stretched our hero went through a massive makeover in his four years in this new world, he had long shaggy hair( **Imagine Broly with brown hair** ). Ben had gotten toned he was pretty muscular for a 15-year-old he was wearing a version of Gokus gi that was black with a whit line running through the chest it had a green outline around it.

"Gohan let's go"

Ben picked his little brother up who hugged on tight, Ben smiled even though he and Gohan were only half brothers they were close. Because of BEn working at a construction site and Chi-Chi being hard on him and not Gohan allowed Gohan to play more and train a little more with Goku. Ben walked outside to see his father waiting for him and his brother. since Goku had been training Ben so much Goku saw his adopted son as more of his own and Ben saw Goku as his father.

"So you boys ready?"

"Yeah Gohan what about you"

The smaller boy rubbed his eyes and grabbed onto Bens neck tightly

"H-Hai aniki."

With that Goku flew away on his cloud and ben sprouted jet ray's wings from his back and started racing after his father. Ben had learned to control most of the transformations and how it would work is that in his head it shows him the silhouettes of his aliens and he got to choose what parts to take, Ben got more info about what his Dad was the Omnitrix he wasn't human he told his dad and mom and they took it pretty well considering it made sense. This pushed Goku to start pushing him and Ben because they wanted to see their limits.

But they the father and son trio arrived at the Kame House, Gokus friends came rushing out to greet him. They were surprised to see two younger boys following their friend

Krillin was the first to walk up and voice the group's concern

"Goku you know just because we found you in a forest doesn't mean you can just kidnap kids."

"Krillin what do you mean these are my kids."

Ben walked up to Krillin with Gohan still on his back

"So you're Krillin dad talked about how great you are why don't we spar a bit?"

Krillin could sense this kid was strong probably as strong as Goku but before they could even get ready a massive power level closed in on them and landed a man with long hair and strange armor.

"Hello Kakorat I am your brother Raditz"

The man walked towards Goku

"You worthless disappointment why haven't you destroy this planet and its inhabitants."

"What do mean my name is Goku" the man didn't like the answer Goku gave him, he then noticed both Ben and Gohan with tails

"So you had two children fine if you won't listen to me then" he punched Goku in the gut causing him to keel over " I'll just take your sons"

Ben wasn't going to let his supposed uncle take his little brother so he changed his arms to grow extra limbs and they took on a red color. He swung at Radiz who dodged the punch and just kneed Ben in the gut at full force, this knocked the wind out of ben who was surprised to see that Fourarms was dealt with so easily. Raditz then grabbed the boy and his younger brother and he flew off. But Ben wasn't down for the count he started wrestling Radiz in the air and caused him to let go of Gohan, Ben used his extra limbs to catch his little brother and saw Krillin.

"Krillin catch!"

With that ben threw Gohan at Krillin who caught the boy Raditz then knocked Ben out and went back to his ship as Gohan screamed out.

"ANIKI!"


	3. Raditz Defeated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say besides muscle girls are hot

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Omnitix Talking"

Krillin was holding back Gohan who tried running at the shore, I mean who could blame the kid some stranger comes over beats up your dad and older brother, and just kidnaps your older brother. It would make sense for the kid to be upset, Goku got up clutching his gut he had to get Ben back he was like a father to that boy, he whistled and his cloud came floating over to him.

"Goku we want to help!"

"Y-Y-Yeah dad let me help"

Goku turned around and saw his friends and son who were reasonably scared were wanting to help before Goku could give his answer a power level just as high as Goku landed. It was Gokus arch-rival Piccolo the spawn of the demon king Piccolo Goku could fight him but it would leave him severely wounded Piccolo raised his hand telling the others he's not looking to fight.

"So I assumed you all sensed that large power level" the group nodded "Ok I have come to ask for Son Goku's help in defeating him"

Everyone was flabbergasted Piccolo wanted Gokus help against a common enemy

"Now don't get me wrong I would love to kill Son here but this is an enemy I can't face alone and I want to rule this world so I might as well protect it."

Goku gritted his teeth he had to partner up with Piccolo but if it got rid of Raditz and saved his son then he guessed he would have to do it.

"FIne Piccolo we'll team up"

With that Goku jumped on the nimbus and Piccolo flew away, Goku grabbed his son and put him on the back of his nimbus. He already knew that he wouldn't take no for an answer, those two were always seen playing or training when Ben wasn't working or either of them were studying.

Raditz was annoyed he meant to grab both of the brats in the case the stronger one ran but no, the boy save his younger brother and had been a pain in Raditz side he could easily beat down the child but every time he did the boy would get back up stronger than ever. Every time the boy hit Raditz it stung a little bit more every time, so it got to the point of Raditz just dodging the boy beats putting him in the pod he would just destroy it from the inside. Then those transformations of his he used one that was a blue blur, one that seemed to be made out of slime, and then there was that red four-armed one annoying, but Raditz was wary and made sure to stay away.

"Just give it up boy you won't beat me and you know I won't let you leave"

Ben panted he's been trying to escape for the last 20 minutes but he can't get away most of the aliens that allow him to phase way he can use for a limited time because the Omnitrix still hadn't finished repairing his genetics completely so aliens like goop or big chill were out of the question and sure Raditz couldn't touch him it would be for a short period of time. SO he had been using his other hard-hitting aliens to try and slow him down or at least wound him, he was a little successful in tiring Raditz out a little so when his dad gets here they can double-team him.

'Damni where's dad when you need him looks like I'll have to use that.'

"Uncle I'll give you one last shot you better leave and never come back"

The older man just laughed at the threat

"Oh what are you going to do to me boy we both know you can't beat me"

Ben sighed and started raising his Ki the ground rumbled as he was surrounded by a light green aura bens eyes went white, Ben tried to figure out what his Omnitrix did to his great ape form and after a long night of training and control he figured out how to use this power while being small. It was effective he could use most of his ki abilities but it was hard to maintain it took a lot of not giving in to his primal urges, as it turns out since he fused with his Omnitrix some of his alien's traits leaked into him mostly the primal aliens.

The aura around Ben shrank as he opened his eyes they were yellow (Like Broly) Raditz's scouter started beeping as Ben's power level rose to that of 4400 it was exactly ten times that of Goku's power level but stronger by a little bit. Raditz was terrified the man had a power level that wasn't even as strong as a Saibaman there was his nephew with about 3 times his own power level, Ben disappeared from Raditz view and was in front of him with a ki blast and nearly blew Raditz head off if he didn't move out of the way.

'Where did this brat get all this power from just before I was wiping the floor with him now I can barely keep up'

Then Raditz noticed something on his scouter the boy's powers were fluctuating, he can't hold his power boost!

'All you need to do is last this out Raditz'

Ben needed to end this fast because if he starts giving in to his primal urges then the Omnitrix will shut him down to make sure his mind was still intact

'Dad hurry the hell up!'

Goku and Piccolo were taken aback there was a massive power level it was huge even larger than theirs and Raditz combine, Goku and Gohan recognized that ki signature was Ben. It was like he transformed into a Great ape but the moon wasn't out

"Son your already trying to knock me out of the game already huh," Goku told this to no one but himself

They closed in and saw Ben was pushing Raditz back but he was being a slippery bastard, always dodging all his hits but Ben got in 2 hits which slowed Radtiz down but Bens boost was nearing its end and he knew that he wasn't going to finish this fight. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw his brother and father this form would have ended Raditz if Ben was able to train with it and reduce the mental strain but he wasn't going to let his energy go to waste.

He focused most of it into one hand he threw it at Raditz who dodge it but that wasn't Ben's intention it was actually most of his power he was going to give most of his ki and power to his Dad. The Ki orb flew up and crashed into Gohan who saw his brother fall with the bower boost and the rage he felt raised it to a power level of 2030. Gohan jumped off the nimbus, he was covered in red and green energy and flew at Raditz and head-butted him it broke Raditz armor but he would live.

He grabbed Gohan and knocked him out by throwing him at his pod he looked at his brother and his green friend, sure Raditz was weak but the both of them only added up to a power level of 1000. So the battle began Raditz was on the edge of his life if he didn't do something now he was going to lose Kakorat grabbed his tail before and only let go because Raditz promised to leave. Now that trick wouldn't work he saw Gohan carrying Ben away from the fight, he shot a ki blast at the boy Goku saw this and ran in front of the shot, this even thing out for Raditz as Goku was struck with the blast.

"Goku I have a move that easily kills him the problem is that I need you to keep him still"

Goku nodded and rushed around Raditz Piccolo started charging his special beam cannon, Goku's older brother couldn't defend himself as Goku got behind and put him into a hold. Raditz scouter started beeping and he saw the Namekian charging up a move Raditz struggled but then he coughed out blood it was in the spot that Kakarots older brat had hit him.

"K-K-Kakorat I'm sorry, I won't come back please we're family I'll leave please!"

"I gave you a chance Raditz you hurt my sons and I'm taking you down!'

With that, the special beam cannon tore through both of them.

When Ben awoke he was in a grassy field and in front of him was Gohan who had tears in his eyes, Ben looked up and saw Piccolo wh let Ben in on anything the Saiyans and his father's death. Ben thought about it they needed to get stronger fast he snapped his fingers at the hyperbolic time chamber he could train there for only 2 days considering he wasn't strong enough for any longer, but Gohan needed training he looked at Gohan, and then Piccolo he sighed.

"I know you hate my dad but I need you to train my brother."

"I was going to without your permission anyway."

Ben thanked him and walked over to Gohan

"Hey bro I'm going to need a favor from you ok since dad's gone for now and bad people are coming I need you to train with this guy for a while ok. I'm going to pick you up when your done be strong for me ok?"

Gohan looked at his older brother who understood him more than their parents he knew Gohsn didn't like fighting do they didn't train insanely but Gohan wanted to prove to his aniki that he was strong.

"Ok aniki"

with that Ben went to go tell the others and the training began.


	4. Saiyans Demolished!

'Thinking'

"Talking"

"Omnitrix talking"

We see our hero in the hyperbolic time chamber, Ben's been in here for half a day. From the stories, Gokus told Ben that this place turns one day of training into a year but the longer you stay in here it goes from training to just torturing your body. Ben had two goals while being in here, one to increase his base power level, the second goal is to get a grip on controlling his grat ape while still keeping his humanoid form. The thing is that since Ben fused with his Omnitrix a few of his alien's traits have been leaking into him, His skin got tougher from Four Arms, increased senses from Wildmutt, enhanced intellect from Greymatter nothing insane though just now he was as smart as a college student.

But with that, it also leaked into his ape transformation, usually, the Omnitrix makes sure that when he lets it go normally during a full moon his mind isn't lost but when he tries to use it in his smaller body and force it out the more primal parts of his aliens reach into it making it harder to use especially his Tetramand and Vulpimancer DNA. Ben figured out that the Omnitrix edited his aliens, Heat blast's fireballs have a blue flame inside, and each one left massive explosion ben could pump them with more ki to increase the explosion, Four arms well arms gained a magma looking design when Ben pumps Ki into them the cracks open and orange ki rush out of the cracks. Ben couldn't experiment with his other aliens more because he had to focus on his training.

Ben was on his knees he was covered in sweat, he was pushing himself more and more but every time he tried pushing with his ape control he always reached a breaking point and the Omnitrix knocks him out. Ben punched the ground and got back up he had to get stronger but the process was slow he had no sparring partner so he could only go so far.

'Damn at this rate I won't be strong enough what the hell can I do!'

Ben sat down and started thinking every time he forced his transformation to calm down it kept swinging back at him metaphorically stronger than ever, he wasn't lasting longer in the form he was, in fact, powering down faster.

'Maybe I shouldn't force it, from what the watch could gather about the Saiyans and from Raditz the Saiyans got an amazing feeling from fighting they just wanted strength they didn't want to be pushed down they wanted to be on top'

Ben thought about and came to Ben he channeled his great ape's strength and the feeling of smashing all in his way came back to him but it was stronger than ever. Ben concluded that if he didn't go against this feeling but not let it control him it would allow him to use it longer, Ben didn't know why but it felt like he was staring down a monster one that could easily snap him like a twig but he didn't show fear he stood his ground. The "monster" felt like it was circling him before standing in front of Ben, our hero knew what this was it was his Saiyan tendencies, the love of fighting, his hunger, and the will to never back down.

Ben felt the presence disappear and he opened his eyes he was still in his controlled ape form then like that the aura and power dispersed, Ben then started training to see how long he could last and he could last in that form for 15 minutes. Ben also learned that ever since his fight with Raditz he got stronger it wasn't a massive boost but a significant one and the Omnitrix was able to make hard light dummies for him to fight against so that was what he did on his second day.

Ben left the time chamber to go see what Gohan was doing, he tracked down his younger brother's power level which he could say had gotten a little stronger in the only 2 days he's been gone. Ben landed and saw Gohan in a gi similar to their father's the smaller boy ran up to his older brother and hugged him tightly, Ben hugged him back and looked up and saw Piccolo Ben put Gohan on his back and flew up to Piccolo.

"Hey thanks for training my little brother"

"Hmmph I just don't want this world to be destroyed before I take it over"

Ben smirked at that he felt that sure Piccolo wanted to make himself seem like a bad guy he wasn't

"Whatever comes on we have more training to do so let's spar, you watch us ok Gohan"

So with that for the next year they trained and PIccolo though he didn't want to admit it grew attached to the kids and he found out that Ben was strong way stronger than him it was insane. It pissed Piccolo that Goku's children were this strong.

Today was the day the Saiyans were meant to land and they did the human team was much closer and went to fight them immediately and let's just say things didn't go so well, Tien and Chiatzou went to go fight them first. Chiatouz died from trying to blow up Nappa and Tien from trying to avenge Chiatzou. Now Yamach was about to be blown up by a Saibaman, as the man closed his eyes the feeling of claws never came Yamcah opened his eyes and saw Ben holding the Saibaman by its neck.

"Wow Yamcha was it you nearly died to these that would be embarrassing"

Ben then blew up the Saibaman and crossed his arms he had a cocky smirk on his face, Piccolo and Gohan landed next to Ben, Piccolo being annoyed at Ben for flying over so fast sensing the Saiyans power levels.

"Hey, idiot you shouldn't be rushing into these types of things!"

"Sorry Piccolo but I got so excited"

"Aniki he's right."

Vegeta and Nappa stared at the newcomers there Scouters kept beeping mostly on the older Saiyan male he was strong, stronger than a low-class Saiyan should be and he was a filthy halfbreed.

"Vegeta what does the scouter say about his power level?"

"IT'S OVER 9000!"

"WhAt oVeR 9000!"

(Azure: Yes yes I'll take my award for the funniest joke I would like to thank my mom my fans and the fact that this was one of the most overdone things I've ever seen)

Ben charged at Nappa the older man didn't get the chance to react as in an instant Ben kicked him in the air, Ben flipped up and he was directly above Nappa. Ben put out both of his hands one was filled with a green ki blast, the other with black ki.

"SPIRAL HELIX"

Nappa looked up as Ben put his hands together, Ben was smirking the whole time.

"KAMEHAMEHA!

Ben let out a Kamehameha that spiraled and formed a helix it engulfed Nappa as he was blasted to the ground when the dust and blast cleared Nappa was down in a crater in a certain position.

"Oh come on is that all you got, make me go serious here?"

Vegeta was pissed as the others besides Piccolo was surprised both Yamcha and Krillin felt kinda useless through this.

"H-Hey Piccolo"

"What do you want midget?"

"Nothing really it's just that, Ben's so strong I feel kind of useless."

Piccolo scoffed " You would be happy you're not risking your life out there considering how strong they are."

"Y-Yeah"

"Besides these two are Gokus kids what do you expect"

Nappa got up wonder but still alive, he was disgusted he came from a family of elite warriors but he was beaten by a bloody low-class and a half breed no less!

"You will not beat me Kakorats brat you're going down!"

Nappa lifted his fingers and the ground below Ben exploded, Nappa and Vegeta smiled while Krillin and Yamcha looked terrified but as the dust cleared Ben stood there completely unphased. In fact, he looked bored Benjsut smiled at the look of disbelief on Nappa's face.

"Hey Gohan you tag in"

This surprised everyone but Gohan, Goha was ready he was stronger than normal he let his power flare, and everyone but the Saiyans felt it who saw it on their Scouters a power level of 3,000. With Nappa's weakened state this would be enough and it would be good training for Gohan. With that, he rushed at Nappa wh blocked most of the strikes but a few got through Nappa grabbed the small boy and started combing him he threw Gohan in the air and sent Ki blast at him, the kid was able to stop his momentum but the ki blast hit him scuffing him a bit. Gohan raised his hands above his hands and let out the move Piccolo taught him

"MASENKO!"

Nappa not having enough energy to dodge got hit directly that was his end, Gohan looked at his older brother with a face that said praise me I did it. Ben saw this and gave his little bro a smirk and thumbs up, Vegeta, on the other hand, was pissed Nappa was taken out by a couple of halfbreed twits and so easily too but before he could do anything a flash of orange landed in front of them.

"Hey, boys Piccolo Krillin Yamcha looks like you guys already dealt with them."

Vegeta calmed down he could deal with this he didn't need Nappa

"Kids let dad deal with this"

"Oh, you think you can take me on go ahead!"

So their battle began

( I'm going to cut this battle short so it happens the same till the beam clash when Vegeta says this planet is going to be space dust but before that")

Vegeta was high in the air he was pissed he was humiliated by a low class and his half-breed children, he wasn't going to stand for this he won't stand for this!

"That's it Kakarot this planet is going to be nothing but space dust!"

Vegeta let out a Galick gun that was met with a Kamehameha, Goku was losing the beam struggle when he heard two voices.

"Tou-san were here to help!"

"Don't forget about us dad!

Both Ben and Gohan were behind ben charging their own Kamehameha's

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!"

With that their Kamehamehas combined with their fathers and launched Vegeta upwards, then when it cleared he came crashing down wounded. Vegeta barely conscious called his pod, him the prince of all Saiyans defeated by a low class and his two half-breed children. Piccolo saw Vegeta crawling away but then he saw the look in Goku and a little bit in Bens eyes they both wanted to fight the prince that's what both Ben and Goku were thinking and so Piccolo let Vegeta go with that the Saiyans were defeated


	5. Namek Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup lets just get into this

The team was getting ready to get the Dragon balls on Namek to revive their friends, Chi-Chi was against her baby boys going into space but after some convincing Ben and Gohan could go. Bulma with the help of Popo found a ship to get there it would take them a while to fix it up to get it ready for travel so during that time Ben and the others talked about their adventures and who Ben really was.

"So you're really from a different universe?"

"Yup Bulma I know it's a little strange but yeah."

"Wow, so what's it like is it anything like ours?"

Ben chuckled 

"Well our dinosaurs are all dead and we dint have dog people, and if we had to say you guys are way ahead of us in tech."

Ben was helping out Bulma with the repair of the Namekian ship, they got along pretty well, Ben also talked with Krillin and Yamcha and they told him their side of their stories that Goku told him. Ben enjoyed the little time he spent with them, how they were going to do this is that Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma would go first Ben and Goku would go on a different ship where they would train.

Ben hugged Gohan before his little brother went into the ship

"Hey Gohan, I know it's a little scary but don't worry you're really strong got that believe in yourself."

"H-Hai aniki."

"Ok protect Krillin and Bulma for me and dad"

Gohan nodded and ran to the ship but as Ben saw his little brother run he felt a pit form in his stomach, while he did believe in Gohan he didn't want to see the kid hurt, it be like when he sacrificed himself for Gwen all those years ago. Though he didn't spend all that long in the null void it was still scary for him. While he had the Omnitrix he had it to be a hero and most of the villains he fought weren't looking to kill him besides a handful so he felt fine, but there was that fear in the back of his head that one slipup could kill him.

But it was smushed by the want to help and try out his aliens that's what made Ben who he is but maybe Gohan isn't like him and their battle-loving dad, maybe he shouldn't let Gohan fight maybe he didn't like fighting. Ben decided next time he saw Gohan he would ask his little brother.

So after Gohan Krillin and Bulma left Ben helped build the second space ship when Bulma and the others left it took them around 30 days it was long and annoying but they had Bulma's father Dr.Breifs to help him and the doctor asked Ben after all this to talk about his universe, but it was finally time for Ben and Goku to go after the others. Ben said goodbye to his mother and he, his father, and Piccolo blasted off to go catch up with their friends and family, in the meantime though they were going to train.

* * *

Ben is launched into one of the walls of the spaceship, he got up and wiped the blood from his mouth the training with Goku was rough with the 10 times gravity. Goku was fine in this extra gravity while Ben could stand but it was harder to keep up with his Dad although Ben had his great ape power-up, his Dad could keep up with him blow for blow. So Ben had to fight smarter so he used his aliens a lot more.

"Ok Dad now I'm going 100% so get ready"

Goku tensed up as Ben was engulfed by a blinding green light, Goku felt his son's power double in strength when the light clears we see Ben who was taller grew four arms, his skin grew tougher he had four yellow eyes and his hair was in a spiky ponytail. Ben figured out that his Omnitrix sealed his abilities to transformed fully because his DNA was still repairing so partial transformation was all he could do.

"Whoa, son what's this?"

Ben just smiled and charged at his father and let out a swing Goku blocked the attack but when the fist came in contact with Goku it sent him flying, Goku was shocked that the puck hit harder than his son's ape power up.

'The hell is this strength, strangely, the strength of his ki didn't double in fact it shrank by 3 times but his physical strength was insane'

" **So pops** " a deep voice bellowed from Ben well now four arms " **can you still go on or do want me to go easy** "

Then Goku realized something the ki he did sense it was circulating Four Arms but which each strike the Ki circulating there spun faster

"Now I get it son you sacrificed the amount of Ki you have for immense strength but..."

Goku let out a Kamehameha Ben tried to grabbed it, he clutched it and stopped the blast, and started making his own Kamehameha, the four-armed Ben pulled back his hands and started charging the beam. Goku instead of trying to dodge he stood there, he was going to try to tank it, Ben smirked and let out the Kamehameha times two at his father. The beam consumed Goku but as the dust cleared and Goku wasn't even scratched, sure Ben was holding back to not kill his Dad but there was nothing.

Goku had a smirk while Piccolo who was meditating in the back sighed and decided to elaborate for the young halfbreed on whats going on.

"Ben your transformation comes with immense strength and from what you explained about the Omnitrix it seems to focus on using an alien whose traits fit the situation since your body has access to ki and that watch fused with you and has better access to your ki it's using it to enhance traits of your forms."

Ben nodded and understood FOuramrs is going to hit harder than ever but using a Kamehameha isn't going to be his top priority, not when he has strong enough legs to jump closer to his enemies and he did have other ranged options

Ben just smirked at this

"Well then let's see if you can beat me, lets go pops!"

Both Saiyans charged at each other Ben was covered in green light and Goku smirked and raise his power level in accordance and rushed at Ben, these two were the rowdiest Saiyans the universe had ever seen.

* * *

Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma had been on Namek for a while and how it was the whole planet was covered in soldiers that were terrorizing the locals. Right no he and Krillin were hiding in bushes as they watched this small pod with a man they called Freiza. Gohan gritted his teeth he couldn't stand the way he acted his Aniki taught him that you should protect the weak and use your power responsibly

"Gohan calm down your gonna get us caught!"

"Krillin we can't just stand here my Aniki taught me that we should help those who need it!"

"You can't help if your dead look they can't sense us we'll help when they leave"

But that didn't sit well with Gohan who ignoring Krillins better judgment grabbed the Namekian boy and flew off Krillin went after him, Freiza looked at the two flying away he couldn't sense them but he could tell by how they're flying away they're too weak to fight him or his men.

"Dodoria, go deal with those three please we already have what we came for."

The pink alien nodded and flew towards the two Gohan sensed how strong Dordoia was, he was afraid even though he trained with his brother he was still so weak but then Gohan remembered what his brother told him one day. It was when Gohan was 4 he had wandered away from home and was being chased by a monster well a dinosaur he was saved by Ben but what Ben told him

"Gohan you're strong insanely strong but I believe no I know that you'll use that strength when needed because I believe in you got it. SO promise me that you'll never cry again that you'll be strong and face down any enemy with a smile ok?"

Gohan wiped his face and hugged his brother and promised and now has the time to make good on that promise

"Krillin catch!"

Gohan threw the Namekian at Krillin who caught it and kept on flying trusting Gohan, Gohan stopped in front of Dordoria who smirked. Gohan could feel his body shaking he was afraid but he had to try his Aniki believed in him he had to prove to both him and his brother.

'I trust you Aniki.'

Gohan had an orb of ki in both hands which he raised to his head

"DUBLE HELIX MASENKO"

Two beams were launched which spiraled around and hit Dororia, Gohan could sense Dordoia was fine but his power level dropped, he smiled his Aniki was right he was strong he then flew after Krillin

'Your right Aniki I am strong.'

Gohan with his confidence high flew to where Krillin was.

* * *

Ben was asleep but inside his mind he Ben found himself floating in a black void, the place then lit up green Ben looked around and sorta recognized this place, he was inside the Omnitrix. Ben then flew to what he assumed the core of the Omnitrix he then saw a room filled with multiple pods but in the center was a strange pod it had human DNA but also what he assumed was Saiyan.

Ben then heard a voice ring out that he recognized

" **User DNA repaired Omnitrix bonding undoing in 4 days** "

Ben cheered finally he can fully transform again but why is it going to take four days to unfuse him from the watch it only took like a day to fuse with him

"Um watch why is it going to take 4 days to unbond."

It was silent for a while before giving him an answer

" **Recalibration taking place** "

Ben nodded and felt that he was waking up

"Hey Omnitrix, thanks for everything."

But as Ben was leaving there was a silhouette in the corner 

"What a weakling"

A tail was seen behind the figure as he insulted Ben as he left

"He has no pride I'll fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this and tell me what's a problem and what I can do to fix it


End file.
